


Just another Frantic Friday

by Heart_Never



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Anal Play, Early Days, F/F, Flirting, Love is in the Air, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: Sophie put her key in the lock of her mums front door and pushed it open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As no one has yet been inspired by the new lady pairing or the gorgeous goddess that is Stirling Gallagher (Paula Martin). I thought I'd set the ball in motion.

Hearing the unmistakeable sound of her mother she noticed the sound of an altogether different voice, voice that gives her butterflies and a slow smile creeps onto her face.  
Hi Soph  
Hello Sophie, how are you today? 

'I'm really well thankyou' 

'Sal could i use your loo please'

And with that Paula catches Sophie's eye and motions her to follow her upstairs, 

Allowing Paula past Sophie turns to her mum 'mum I'm just going to get changed' and heads upstairs to find Paula waiting for her on the landing. 

In a whispered voice 'what are you doing here?' 

'i had to see you I couldn't wait any longer, come here' 

Paula reaches forward and pulls Sophie into her arms planting a tender kiss on the younger ladies soft lips, Sophie wraps her arms around Paula's waist and deepens the kiss drawing a soft moan from the older woman who slides her hands lower to grasp sophies tight bottom.  
Both ladies are breathing hard and fast tongues tangling together fighting for dominance, Sophie pushes a fit thigh in between the sexy older ladies equally fit thighs and backs her into the wall. 

'Soph, Paula do you two want a cup of tea' 

Springing apart and staring down the stairs the ladies take a breath of relief to see Sally isn't at the bottom of the stairs, 

Yes please mum 2 minutes.

'Bloody hell, I forgot she was still, down stairs. I don't mean to rush Isla off but as soon as she's away your coming home with me so we won't be so close to being caught out, God Soph you make me feel like a naughty teenager again' 

Leaning forward and resting her head on Paula's shoulder for a moment, 'well miss distinguished law maker as amazing as that sounds, we need to show our faces back down stairs before my mother comes looking for us'.

'Ah there you are, Soph I thought you said you where getting changed?, Paula did you like my pedastal matt, its from John Lewis you know.'

'Sorry mum couldn't find the top I was after i must have left it t Dad's, never mind, thanks for tea, i'm gonna take it with me or i'll be late for work and can't have that can we' 

'I'm going to have to make a move too Sal, must get this paper work uploaded so that Imran can't complain about anything else.


	2. Saturday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny Saturday morning rolls around.

Sophie realises that she has the whole day to herself, with a stretch and a yawn she rolls over in bed to check her phone and see's a text that brings a huge smile to her face, 

Paula  
'Good Morning beautiful girl, thinking about you, text me when you wake up. P xx'

Sophie hits reply and begins to type  
'Morning sexy Lawyer lady. I have good news, I'm free all day and this evening to, if you are not busy? Soph xx'

Nervously Sophie places her phone down on the side and heads to the bathroom t get washed and dressed for the day ahead, 15 minutes later she returns to her room and see's a text waiting for her

Paula  
Well what a lovely surprise, Isla is staying with her Dad for a few days before she goes away and I have nothing pressing that cant be put off till Monday, Can I collect you and whisk you off to somewhere with no surprise guests appearing ;-) P xx '

Heading downstairs phone in hand Sophie feels the butterflies start in her tummy and decides tea is a god idea, Putting the kettle on she realises the house is silent, which mean her mum, Tim and Gina must all be out, a relief as she doesn't have to disguise her nervous smile. Grabbing her phone she types

'That sounds like a plan, I can be ready in an hour, can you meet me on Rosamund Street, just incase mum or one of her spies is around, Can't wait to see you'. 

Almost immediately her phone dings announcing a reply

Paula  
' An hour, I suppose I can wait that long ;-). sure I'll come to meet you anywhere you want, i'll bring the car so i can rush you off with one seeing <3' 

Okay an hour so what to wear, Sophie runs back up stairs taking care not to spill her tea, she flings her wardrobe open and searches out her favourite skinny jeans and boots, a red form fitting top and leather jacket, flying int the bathroom and jumping in the shower Sophie makes sure to trim and tidy her personal places, no harm in being prepared for every situation, Drying herself off she returns to her room, checks the time and shoots off a quick message to her mum,

'Mum, not working today, going into town meeting people for dinner and may be home late' Sophie xx

Sitting down at her Vanity table she begins to apply some make up, just enough to boost her confidence nothing to heavy, her phone beeps alerting her to a new text.

Mum  
Okay Soph, take your keys please, and have a nice time' xx

Checking the time again She realises she needs to be on her way to meet Paula on Rozamund street, getting her stuff together, her phone beeps in her hand

Paula  
'On my way, see you soon Babygirl' xxx

Butterflies fluttering wildly in her tummy Sophie locks the front door and heads on her way round the corner. Quickening her steps she sees a Beautiful dark blue Mercades CLK Cabriolet pull up just ahead of her and the door open to reveal Paula stepping out in skin tight black jeans, knee length patent black boots with killer fuck me heels and a lacy black top that leaves Sophie biting back a wolf whistle and picking up her pace to get to the gorgeous woman stood waiting for her. 

'Well hello there gorgeous, its very very nice to see you' Sophie Drawls,

'Hello to you to Darling, quick get in before anyone spots you, don't want anyone reporting back to your mum just yet do we. You look stunning my sweet'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Paula drives but i bet its classy. PS Secret relationships are my stock in trade :)


	3. Afternoon Rolls into Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sophie settles in the car, Paula leans over and places a kiss on Sophie's cheek.

I'm so glad you could see me today, I can't stop thinking about you, I hope it's okay to take you home with me, I just want to be alone with you without any interuptions, is that okay'   
'Yes of course it's okay, I want to be around you and get to know you properly with feeling like I have to have one eye over my shoulder looking for my mum'. 

'Let's get this show on the road then, i'm going to cook for you and need to stop for us to pick up what you'd like to eat, don't panic we'll stop nearer my house so know one that knows your mum'. Sliding the gear lever into drive and pressing the accelerator the begin to take off onto there journey, Paula grabs hold of Sophie's had and slowly runs her thumb over her knuckles, between them they can feel the bubbling electricity of sexual tension and excitement building between them. Sophie leans toward and turns the radio on with their joined hands and then brought it to her lips to kiss Paula's hand before placing on her lap and smiling at the gorgeous woman driving the car. 

'Can you drive Soph? If not I think it would be really fun and a good way for us to spend some alone time together if you'd let me teach you?' 

'No I can't drive and if you would teach me that would be amazing, but there is no way I'm going to drive this car, it's so big and expensive and I'd be heart broken even though I'm pretty sure my dad would be able to fix anything car wise that you might need fixing' 

'Well thank you my darling and whilst we are on the subject of your dad, I can't believe Sally is being such a pushy ex wife and trying to make me go on a date with him, which I will and I promise you I will make it plainly clear to him that I'm not interested in any thing other than a possible friendship with him, Now my beautiful girl what would you like to eat this evening' 

' I don't mind and you know I'm not that bad cook myself, why don't we make it together and then we can learn how each other does things, plus it'll be quicker that way and we might be able to put the time it's cooking to better use, and perhaps we can pick up from where we were so rudely interrupted by my meddling mother' 

Without realising they had driven straight past all the shops and headed straight to Paula's house not that either lady was complaining about that fact, Pulling up onto the drive Paula turns the engine off turns to Sophie and pulls her close pressing their lips together and seeking permition gently with her tongue, sophie gladly allows her in and moans as she meets Paula's tongue with own tangling them together and trying to gain control of the kiss, she tries to pull Paula closer but soon realises the gear stick between them isn't exactly comfortable or helping her get her hands quite where she wants them, Pulling away and catching her breathe 'Babe please can we take this inside because if I don't get my hands on you properly soon we're gonna have a real problem' 

'Of course of course, come with me my darling' with that Paula gets out of the walks round to Sophie's side opens her door for her, pulls Sophie out and grabs hold of the pretty young lady in front of her, 'Right this way Princess' and with that they walk up to the front door and Paula opens it with her key and quickly turns pushing Sophie up against it, placing her thigh between Sophie's legs and slides her left hand behind her necking bringing Sophie into another heated kiss. Both of them moaning into each others mouths Sophie runs hands down Paula's back and when reaching the bottom of her top bunches into her fists and slowly pulls it up and over Paula's head to reveal a gorgeous black lace bra with two of the most perfect breasts she has ever seen in her life nestled inside topped with 2 rock hard blush pink nipples that are begging for attention.   
Paula can feel her knees growing weak as Sophie lowers her mouth to kiss first her left nipple and then her right nipple bitting gentley before pulling back and blowing softly on the sweet skin sparkling with the light shine of sweat starting to form on Paula's luscious skin, 

'Soph please please can we move this upstairs so I can get you out of those clothes that have been driving me wild ever since I saw you walking towards the car'. Taking Sophie's hand Paula leads her down the hall way up the stairs and towards her bedroom through the second door on the left of the landing. Paula glances over her shoulder to check Sophie is okay stepping aside for Sophie to get a look at her four poster bed with black silk bedding and brightly coloured throw pillows, She can hear Sophie's quick intake of breath at her first glance into Paula's life, 'oh my life babe your bed is amazing'. 

'Come here Soph please'   
Sophie goes to Paula and allows her to start undressing her, with each item of clothing she removed she's places hot wet open mouthed kisses on Sophie's skin and begins to nibble occasionally, drawing deep heavy breaths from the younger ladies lungs, backing Sophie up Paula pushes her down on the bed and drops to her knees to remove the boots still on Sophie's feet, 'soph these boots are gorgeous and at some point I want you wearing them and only them but right now everything is coming off so there is no barrier between me and you' quickly unzipping the right then the left boot Paula waists no the pulling them off and then going for the fastening at Sophie's waist, 'lift up please' she whispers and slides the tight jeans down Sophie's long muscular legs. Throwing them over her shoulder not caring where they land, Paula brings the ankle before her to her mouth and begins to luck her way up the smooth taught calve, and raises her eyes to look at Sophie, who's laying back on the bed eyes shut and tiny moans leaving her lips letting Paula know that she is doing a fantastic job at bringing this beautiful creature she's lucky enough to have Infront of her, slowly slowly she drags her tongue higher and higher up Sophie's leg when she gets to the juncture of her thighs she finds the sexiest deep red thong she has ever seen and it's soaked threw with the wetness of the beautiful girls excitement ' please please paula don't stop there, I swear I'll cry if you do' 

'No need to cry gorgeous, I'm no where near finished with you yet' Peeling the soaking wet thong from the girl Infront of her and tucking it under the bed, no way is Sophie having that back, Paula stops for a moment to admire the naked beauty Infront of her, my Sophie you are absolutely beautiful, and with that she returns to her task, gently lickicking the swollen labia Infront of her slowly teasing them apart to reveal to her eyes just how wet she has made Soph, 'my god you are so wet'. Paula lays her tongue flat and takes one bold lick from the perineum Infront of her up to the engorged clit pulsating with excitement, piecing her lips she sucks the tight little bundle into her mouth and gently enters Sophie with a finger deliving into the hot wetness drawing a scream from Sophie, and a deep moan at the taste in her mouth, she sucks slowly and sets a firm rythem in time with the fingers inside Sophie, she hears Sophie trying to form words above her, she can make out what roughly sounds like more so she draws her hand back and re enters Sophie with two fingers and sliding her body up to kiss Sophie and look her in the eye as she falls apart beneath her hands, 'Come for me baby girl' and with the tell tale tightening on her fingers a deep guteral moan, Sophie crashes into her first orgasm at the hands of her beautiful older lover.


	4. Saturday Rolls into Sunday

Coming back to her senses after the most Intense orgasm of her life, Sophie clings to Paula and catches her breath. Gently Paula strokes Sophie's head and down her neck, holding her tight and pressing soft kisses into her hairline, 'It's okay baby, i've got you, i'm here' murmers paula. Sophie turns slightly so she can see Paula's face and offers her a huge grin, 'How are you still dressed?' 'Well darling that's because i was totally focused n the beautiful young lady underneath me, but i''ll gladly remove them, what would you like me to take of first, Paula smirks as sophie nearly swallows her tongue at the offer. Slowly paula rises up onto her knees and slides her arms out of her bra straps, reavealing to sophie the most perfect breasts she has ever seen, Full and completely natural with the darkest pink nipples stood firmly to attention, She can feel sophies eyes on her an feels a sense of pride that her body draws such avid attention from someone so much younger than herself, Leaning forward to plant a firm kiss on sophies waiting lips being sure to allow her breasts to press against the younger girls, drawing a deep moan from her companion, wiggling back slightly she takes sophies hands and places them on the button on her own jeans, looks up and raises an eyebrow clearly inviting her to continue with her own undressing, An invite that Sophie waists no time in acting upon, with strong sure fingers soph pops open the button, slides down the zip and pushes her hand down the older womans trousers to find the lack of knickers, feeling a completely shaven pathway to what she wants sophie steps up her game and uses her weight to push Paula down onto the bed and leans in to take her right nipple into her mouth whilst continuing her hands journey to part the intimate lips and find the copious amount of liquid gathered between them, giving a teasing swipe upwards towards the glorious bundle of nerves above her fingers, she is pleasantly surprised and equally facsinated to find Paula has her clit pierced, This new discovery sends a bolt up the younger girls spine and spurs her on, Firmly she places a finger either side of the little stud and rolls it between them causing Paula to scream with pleasure and try to rid herself of her jeans that are round her knees trapping her from moving any further, Sophie realising whats happening chuckles and relents briefly to help the godess under her get completely naked, now this is done she dips her head down between the strong muscular thighs for her first look at the beautiful Jade green stone that nestles delicately between the highly aroused inner lips of the hottest woman she has ever seen, not delaying any longer she returns to her task and licks paula from top to bottom savouring the taste of her lover for the first time, choosing to be bold She stiffens her tongue and enters paula, groaning at just how good the older woman feels on her tongue, with her left hand she gently pinches the shaft of paula's clit and tugs lightly whilst driving her tongue deeper into the hotness of the pussy she is face deep in, Feeling a hand grasp her head and hearing her name being reapeted above her she knows it wont be long before her godess comes undone and slides her right hand underneath the tight bottom seeking out the most intimate hidden treasure, gathering some of the copiouse wetness onto her finger tip she gently strokes the tight little ring of muscle and feels the woman scream above her, and come forcefully on her tongue.

Breathing heavily and totally blissed out, Paula tries weak limbed to wrap herself around Sophie to keep her right where she is on top of her, 'please don't move princess, I like you right where you are' she whispered and Sophie does nothing to move, 'are you okay babe, it wasn't to much was it?' Sophie worries 'my god Soph that was incredible, where did you learn those tricks of yours? In fact no I don't think I want to know the answer to that' Sophie just grins down at the sweaty gorgeous woman below her and winks, 'not that I'm complaining babe, but didn't you mention something about food, feed me and I might just show you the rest of the tricks up my sleeve'


	5. Early morning snacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude.

'Well Princess sophie, who am I to argue, what my girl wants my girl gets, but it's gonna have to be ordered in seeing as we missed the shops' Paula grins up at Sophie, stretches up to kiss her and rolls them over so she can rise from the bed the to retrieve her phone, picking her phone up and loading the UberEats App, she passes it to sophie 'here darling you choose, i'm happy with whatever you pick, i'm not a fussy eater' Sophie quickly scans through the options and chooses Pizza, 'Is Pizza okay'? 'of course babe no fish though, fish doesn't belong on Pizza' Paula goes to sophie and sits with her whilst they place their order's, unable to keep from touching the young beauty by her side, 'Soph, would you be willing to stay here with me tonight, I can take you home if it is going to course trouble with your mum, i just don't want to let you go yet' 'Babe don't panic I've covered our backs and told mum i'd be staying out tonight, I guess i was hoping that i'd get to spend the night with you' she blushes. 'Baby, i'm so pleased you said that, and i got you a little something for instances such as this, I hope you don't mind. Paula goes to her wardrobe and brings out a deep purple silk robe for sophie to put on, It's almost the same as the Black silk robe draped over the corner of the bedroom door, here we are my love, lets go down stairs and wait for the delivery shall we.


	6. Pizza, Prosecco and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza arrives

Ding Dong, Ding Dong. 

Checking the screen on the wall to the left of the front door Paula sees the image of a pizza delivery driver and opens the door, having already paid by the app on her phone she thanks the lad on the other side of the door and bids him fairwell, Closing and locking the doors behind her whilst balancing the boxes for on her help she calls out to Sophie for a hand, 'Princess would you mind giving me a hand a second' 'Sure babe, wow did you add enough on after I picked the pizza?' looking at the extra bag and a large bottle that are resting on the floor, Sophie walks over to Paula, pecks her on the lips and picks up the items from the floor, 'lead the way darlin' I don't know my way around yet and could we'll end up in the bathroom rather than the kitchen' she chuckles. 

'Sure follow me my darling, Kitchen is right this way' Following along behind paula, Sophie has got the perfect view of the older ladies long legs and perfect bottom, the only fact spoiling her view is that Paula put knickers on before coming down stairs, 'Wow P your house is amazing, I love that you have all the modern tech around, it sure beats the plain old stuff on coronation street' 'Ah thanks, it's mainly down to Isla she's big into her music and loves to have it following her around the house, it is pretty useful some of the time, especially when it's cold and I can just ask Alexa to turn the heating up, now come here and tell me what you want to put with what, I got a selection of the different sides and a bottle of Prosecco to enjoy after' 

Wandering across the kitchen to Paula's side Sophie catches her toe on something hard then discovers her foot it wet, looking down she sees a dogs water bowl but hadn't heard or spotted and pets anywhere, 'Um P have you left your dog some where and forgotten to collect her?' 'Haha no princess Loki and Thor belong to Isla and she takes them wherever she goes, although I guess they'll be with me whilst she's on her adventure,  
'oh wow I love dogs, I'm happy to help you walk through whilst she's away, Loki and Thor like the brothers from the Marvel films, that's cool. What breed are they?. 'Well Thor is a bull mastiff and Loki is a mini schnauzer, they are both 2 years old and we got them from a rescue center, they had always been together and there was no way I could have split them up so we adopted both, thanks by the way I'll definitely take you up on the offer of help with walking them, they go in Isla's car as no way would I let big dribble chops in my baby, and if you want I can teach you to drive at the same time.'   
'Oh I want, I want very much' Sophie saunters over to Paula, spins her round, leans into her pinning her to the counter and kissing her deeply, Paula wraps her arms around the younger lady and returns her kiss with as much energy as she can, Sophie sensing the need growing in her lover Sophie moves her hsnds to the belt not at the waist of her lady's robe and unties it revealing those gorgeous boobs to her eyes, dropping her head from the kiss Sophie licks and nips her way down the neck under her lips drawing deep moans of pleasure from her lover, continuing her path downwards licking the valley between 2 pert breasts Sophie bring her left hand up to pinch and roll the rock hard nipple she finds whist matching the movements of her hand with her mouth on the right nipple and feels Paula's hips beggin rocking against her trying to find some friction to help herself along. With a slow Ile Soph pushes her leg between pauls thighs and tenses the muscle to help her find some purchase, 'P you knickers need to come off coz I want your hot wet pussy on my skin' 'Ungh soopphhiiie the things you do to me,' briefly letting go of Sophie's neck she rips her knickers off and spreads her legs wide to be able to rub her pounding clit on Sophie's beautiful leg. "God Paula you are so incredibly wet and I need to taste you again, With a feat she's not sure she could repeat in any other situation Sophie lifts Paula up onto the worktop behind them and throws her leg over so she can get her to head deep in-between the gorgeous goddesses legs, licking and nipping at the hot wet flesh Infront of her Sophie uses her fingers to enter the dripping entrance and moans at how easily she can fit 3 fingers inside her woman, taking the pretty little dtud that is right through the middle of Paula's clit into her mouth she sucks and filicks with her tongue in a rythem matching the one sets with her fingers deep inside her woman, curling her fingers slightly she finds the spot she was seaking and rubs gently in a come hither motion, above her she hears Paula scream as if her world is twisting and is very pleasantly surprised to fell a new rush of wetness soak her fingers.  
'Baby, please come up here, please hold me,   
And with that Sophie gently pulls her fingers out of her girl, and moves to hold her tight.


End file.
